


Burglary

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry sets up a surprise for Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burglary

**Burglary**

**Characters:** Regina/Robin, Henry

 **Rating:** G

 **Summary:** Henry sets up a surprise for Regina

 **Word Count:** 340

 **Prompt:** Stolen Kiss

 

Regina walked in to the foyer of her house and frowned at Henry. He was standing on a ladder under the chandelier.

“Henry, what are you doing up there?” Regina said as she looked up at him. “Come down before you fall off that rickety thing.”

Henry climbed down. “I'm done anyway.”

“Done? What were you doing?” Regina looked up at the chandelier. “Mistletoe? Seriously?”

“It’s Christmas, Mom.” Henry shrugged with a grin.

“I really need to have a talk with your grandparents. They need to stop filling your head with nonsense “Regina sighed.

Henry laughed. He took down the ladder and put it against the wall.

“Don't leave it there.” Regina looked at the ladder. She waved her hand at it and sent it to the garage. “There that's better.”

“Come over here.” Henry grabbed her by the hand and pulled her under the mistletoe. “Stay there and close your eyes.”

Regina sighed again with more dramatic effect this time. She closed her eyes and waited for Henry to kiss her on the cheek.

Someone came close to her smelling of moss and pine needles. Regina felt her hair being tucked behind her ear. Regina felt warm breath on her cheek.

“Henry, what are you doing?” Regina asked impatiently.

“Happy Christmas Regina.” Robin whispered before he captured Regina's lips in slow soft kiss.

Robin pulled back and smiled as Regina opened her eyes.

“Robin! Where? How?” Regina looked around. “Where is Henry?”

“He slipped out the back so we could be alone.” Robin said. “He's quite the romantic.”

“He gets that from his other mother.” Regina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to steal a few kisses.” Robin grinned. “I'm a thief remember?”

Regina arched her eyebrow and smiled. “Then steal them already.”

Robin captured her lips again. Regina melted in his arms.

Henry looked through the front window and grinned as Robin gave him the thumbs up. He returned the gesture then headed for his grandparents' place.


End file.
